


Zing

by moonlit_wings



Category: Enchanted (2007), Hotel Transylvania (Movies), Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Good Intentions, In Love With Love, Logical Fallacies, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, Silly, arguably I take a cute byline from the movie and make it unnerving, confirmation bias, pairings canon-compliant but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: A short and humorous piece on where the Imp came from and why they're so fixated on the Sugar Plum Fairy's love potion.





	Zing

**Author's Note:**

> This is not actually a serious headcanon I have about the Imp, although if anyone else wants to take that idea and run with it, be my guest.

Imp was a well-travelled individual. 

Born in the flowery and poetic kingdom of Andalasia, they had wandered through a portal in their youth, hidden in a knothole they were considering for a nest. On the other side, Imp found a much darker, spookier forest, and was unable to speak except in squeaks and gestures. 

There was a castle in that forest, much like the ones back home, where an old vampire ran a hotel for monstrosities and spooks to relax in seclusion from humans. They needed and deserved a place where they didn’t have to fear some hero coming to slay them. 

The vampire claimed to be _the_ Dracula – Imp wasn’t sure how much of that was true and how much was marketing, but it sounded good. 

Imp had stayed for a few days. Luckily they’d had a few coins and sundries tied on their back while hunting for a new nest. Gold seemed even more valuable in this other world than it was at home. 

Their visit coincided with the hotel owner’s daughter's birthday, and her falling in love with a human who, like Imp, had gotten lost and found the hotel by accident. Imp was as religiously romantic as any citizen of Andalasia. It had been a thrill to see the young couple fall in love, at least for Imp. The lady’s father had taken a while to calm down about it. 

Outside of Andalasia, meeting one’s soulmate seemed to take a slightly different form than back home. The first time they made eye contact with one another, the destined lovers’ eyes shone pink for a fraction of a moment. The locals called it a _Zing_ , which Imp thought was a delightful word. 

Once home again – the portal was where Imp had left it, and seemed stable enough – Imp had searched the forest for more portals. Everyone knew there was a big one in the castle wishing well, which King Edward had gone through to meet and woo Queen Nancy, but Imp discovered many more hidden away. Some were large gateways; some were tucked in crevices barely big enough for even Imp to fit. Each one seemed to go somewhere different. 

In another spooky forest, Imp spotted a glowing blue sorceress with a glowing pink bottle. She sprinkled dust from the bottle onto the couple who stood before her, and – _ZING_! Their eyes glittered and they began a love duet. 

From that moment, Imp had a new mission in life. They had to get that bottle. They needed as much of that magic as the sorceress would share. (Maybe more than she wanted to share, if she were a wicked sorceress. First impressions couldn’t always tell.) 

Imp had been drawn by destiny to those portals, and destiny had had a reason beyond giving Imp fun stories to tell their friends. 

Imp would help everyone they met find their One True Love, the answer to their heart’s duet, their _Zing_. 

Because, after all … everybody deserved to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering what Plum was up to when Imp saw her, the couple she was dusting had an arranged marriage. I headcanon that this was an official and accepted use for love potions before they were banned entirely, with the in-universe justification that if people 'have to' get married then they might as well love each other.


End file.
